


Just Lucky, I Suppose

by BoovPerson



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Venomous Tentaculas may be a rare potions ingredient and be very valuable to the right buyer but Draco didn't want anything to do with them





	Just Lucky, I Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drarry + 1) Recreational Drug Use  
> 2) "Trim the hedges."  
> 3) _Someone has allergies_

It was a fine autumn morning, Draco was almost sad that this was the day professor Sprout chose to take a class. Most of the Eighth years were bored but herbology had become a mandatory subject for them since gardening was supposed to be “calming”. Professor Sprout had all but given them free periods for most days of the week. But she still had a class in one of her greenhouses once a week.  
Everyone was paired up with each other, Sprout made sure none of them were with people of the same house. Most of their professors made sure of that in all their classes after the War. Just his luck that he was stuck being the partner to everyone's Golden Boy.  
They were working with Venomous Tentaculas today. He'd used them before for his potions but turns out he's very allergic to the plant. As he reached for a plant from the shelves one of the vines grabbed his arm and the moment it touched him, rashes started blooming on his arms. He dropped the plant with a startled yelp and it crashed on the floor shattering the pot. The commotion caught the attention of his partner and Professor Sprout. Both of them came rushing over to him. The rest of the class was also probably staring but the pot dropping had somehow silenced a whole bunch of restless Eighth years.  
The silence that had fallen over the whole greenhouse was broken by professor Sprout, “What happened Mister Malfoy?” she asked, as she came up to where he was stood, at the same time as Potter who said, “Malfoy, are you okay?”  
He thrust his exposed right arm at them which was red and developing rashes, rendered speechless by the pain and burning of his arms. He heard a gasp but couldn't quite place it. Professor Sprout let out a huff, “Oh my, that's not good at all. Looks like an allergic reaction to one of the plants here. You should go to the hospital wing at once, Mister Malfoy.”  
Potter, being the Righteous idiot he was, immediately volunteered and, with a nod from Sprout, Draco was being guided out with an arm on his back. The heat coming from Potter was more scorching than the burn of the plant. Potter stifled a laugh and asked, “How are you just finding out that you're allergic to Venomous Tentaculas?”  
The question prompted Draco to let out a sigh and he said, “Just lucky, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
